2014 Red Bull Season
|car=Red Bull RB10 |races=19 of 19 |starts=38 |poles=0 |wins=3 |fastestlaps=3 |driver1= Sebastian Vettel |driver1pos=5th |driver1pts=167 |driver2= Daniel Ricciardo |driver2pos=3rd |driver2pts=238 |constructorpos=2nd |constructorpts=405 }} The 2014 Red Bull Season was 's tenth as a constructor, and the sixth with Sebastian Vettel as a driver. This season was also both Vettel and Red Bull's fourth as defending champions. It was the year where Red Bull's dominance ended after 4 years. Mark Webber was replaced in the other car by compatriot Daniel Ricciardo, after Webber retired from Formula One at the end of . Whilst Vettel's title defence ended in a winless season, Ricciardo won his first Grand Prix in Canada, following this up with consecutive wins in Hungary and Belgium. Race-by-race The qualifying session proved to be a different outcome for each driver; Vettel failed to make it out of Q2 for the first time since the 2012 Belgian Grand Prix, but Ricciardo, in his first Red Bull start, had an amazing day, and as a result scored his first-ever front row start on his home track, posting a time of 1:44.547, about 3 milliseconds off Lewis Hamilton's pole time. However, the opening race was a disaster for for Red Bull. Vettel's streak of 9 wins was ended on lap 3, after he retired from the race with engine problems. This proved the least of their worries, when, after Ricciardo looked to have finished on the podium on his Red Bull debut, he was disqualified five hours later for breaching the FIA's newly implemented fuel consumption regulations, promoting Danish rookie Kevin Magnussen to second and his team-mate Jenson Button to third, and bettering Magnussen's podium finish in his first Grand Prix. This led to Red Bull leaving the opening round on zero points for the first time since 2009, with this race being the first since the 2012 Italian Grand Prix in which the Austrian outfit failed to score any points. Nico Rosberg who won the race, was the first driver other than Vettel to win a Grand Prix since Lewis Hamilton at the 2013 Hungarian Grand Prix, after which Vettel's streak would begin. Ricciardo became the first driver to be disqualified from a Grand Prix since the duo of Kamui Kobayashi and Sergio Pérez at the 2011 Australian Grand Prix, when they lost their points finishes due to a rear wing irregularity. Results * † = Qualified third, but had a ten-place grid penalty due to his unsafe release at the Malaysian Grand Prix. * ‡ = Qualified tenth, but was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. * § = Started from the pitlane after exceeding the limit of five power unit component changes. * ≈ = Both Red Bull drivers were excluded from the qualifying results and were relegated to the back of the grid due to the team having illegal front wings. Complete standings |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Vettel||rowspan=2|RB10 | || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || ||rowspan=2|405||rowspan=2 |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Ricciardo|| || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || Category:Red Bull Team Reports Category:2014 Formula One Season Category:Team Reports